Only Hope
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Stefan Salvatore has lost his way. But when Bonnie discovers a way to bring him back, how much are all of them willing to risk to bring their friend back to them? Don't own Vampire Diaries. Set in AU.
1. Carnival

**Stefan Salvatore has lost his way. But when Bonnie discovers a way to bring him back, how much are all of them willing to risk to bring their friend back to them?**

**Don't own Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter One

Carnival

Bonnie Bennett's back ached with the pain of bending over for what felt like the millionth time. She picked the box of rings in her hands and turned.

She dropped the box, squealing loudly.

"Damn it, Bonnie!" Bonnie opened her eyes to see a cloud of blonde hair bending down to pick up the box.

"Sorry Caroline!" She said, biting her lip. Caroline got back up.

"You're lucky I'm a vampire and I don't bruise. 'Cause that really would've hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Care!" Bonnie said, laughing. Caroline winked at her.

"It's okay. Have you tried Elena again?" She asked. Bonnie sighed and looked at her best friends troubled blue eyes.

"I don't think she can help us with the carnival, Caroline." Bonnie said, dropping the box at the bench where a stand had a big sign that read "RING TOSS". They started walking back to the truck and Caroline sighed.

"Listen I know she wants to bring Stefan back, but as far as I'm concerned, Klaus has a strong hold on him. I don't think Stefan is going to come home any time soon." Caroline said, biting her lip.

"I know...but try telling her that her boyfriend has become a monster and doesn't love her anymore. Would you have the heart to do it?" Bonnie asked. Caroline shook her head, and picked up a box of cotton candy. Bonnie raised an eyebrow, looking at the box. Caroline looked down.

"Right...vampire strength equals dealing with the heavy stuff." She said, sighing as she pushed the box into Bonnie's hands and picked up a box with coca cola bottles in it.

"Anyway...I know that she's going through a tough time but...shouldn't this be perfect for her? It'll take her mind off it!" Caroline said, nodding. Bonnie sighed.

"I just...I don't think she'll wanna do it, Caroline."

"Hey guys!" Caroline whipped around at the sound of Tyler Lockwood's voice, butterflies flying in her stomach at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hi." She said, grinning.

"Hey." He kissed her, then touched her nose with his finger and winked.

"How's it going, Bonnie?" He said, looking at her. She smiled.

"Good. Just adding the last touches."

"Well, I'll help out. The truck is-"

"Around the corner, behind the stage." Tyler nodded and ran off to the truck. Bonnie looked at Caroline and whistled.

"You two are so cute." She said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Caroline said, blushing. Bonnie laughed loudly. Caroline grinned wickedly.

"Oh yeah, what about you and Jeremy? You two get all cuddly and smoochy-"

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop!" Bonnie said, blushing. Caroline laughed.

"It's so crazy...the fact that we can be normal teenagers and have boyfriends and gossip and do all these kinds of stuff when we're...you know...not even human." Bonnie said.

"Well, my boyfriend is a werewolf and your boyfriend can't die if someone evil tries to kill him, so...I say we're all a perfect match." Caroline said, smiling brilliantly.

* * *

><p>"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled out, looking at her watch.<p>

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Caroline sped down the stairs and opened the door, looking an angry Bonnie in the face.

"I'm sorry!"

"We're half an hour late to an event WE organized!" Bonnie growled.

"Sorry..." Caroline whispered. Bonnie shook her head.

"Come on." Caroline locked the door behind her and jumped into the car.

"I can't wait! This is going to be awesome!" Caroline said, grinning.

"Cause you organized it?" Bonnie said.

"Hell yeah 'cause I organized it. I am amazing." Caroline said, shrugging and brushing her shoulder. Bonnie laughed.

"Still the same old Caroline." She said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Hell yeah! Haven't changed one bit! Except now I kind of...grow fangs and stuff..." Caroline suddenly turned the radio up loudly.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" She started rapping along with it, while Bonnie watched her, cracking up laughing.

_"Yeah I'm in that tonka  
>Colour of willy wonka<br>you could be the king  
>but watch the queen conquer<br>first things first  
>i'll eat your brains<br>then imma start rocking gold teeth and fangs!"  
><em>

"HEY! Do you think I can actually get that done?" Caroline yelled, turning down the radio. Bonnie looked at her incredulously.

"Get what done?"

"Get gold fangs!" Caroline said, grinning. Bonnie laughed.

"Unfortunately, no." Bonnie said.

"Well you have like the power of 100 witches with you. You can do it for me!" Caroline said, smiling. Bonnie shook her head, grinning.

"I'm not going to abuse my powers by giving you pimped out fangs, Caroline."

"Awww!" Caroline pouted. Bonnie laughed as she pulled in to a space in the parking lot. They hopped out of the car and ran into the carnival. Caroline rubbed her eyes.

People were all over the place, kids running around and zapping each other with the fake Harry Potter light up wands. Some were running around with zombie masks, pretending to eat people. Parents were helping their children onto rides and some people were playing games at the stalls, or eating in chairs.

"Oh my god, this is the best carnival EVER!" Caroline squealed.

"We were wondering when you two were gonna show up!" They both turned to see Jeremy and Tyler walking toward them.

"Sorry, Caroline was having a crisis!" Bonnie said, kissing Jeremy.

"You okay?" Tyler asked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"She's over exaggerating, I am perfect." She said, kissing Tyler.

"Yes, you are." Tyler said, smiling.

"Ew." Bonnie said in a pitched up nerd voice. Caroline pinched her.

"Shut it!" She sang. Tyler hugged Bonnie, then led Caroline away.

"We'll see you guys later!" Caroline called out behind her. Jeremy laughed, then looked at Bonnie and held his arm out.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Oh god, that was horrible!"<p>

"I thought I had more muscle then that!" Jeremy said, laughing. Bonnie was crying with tears of mirth.

"You didn't even get it past the 50 mark!" She said. Jeremy growled playfully at her.

"Hey, that hammer was heavy okay!"

"Yeah yeah, blame it on the hammer!" Bonnie said, wiping the tears away and clutching her stomach. She looked over at the stand that read "RING TOSS".

"Oh...they have the cutest monkey on display!" She squealed.

"Where?" Jeremy asked. She pointed and he looked.

"Okay. Let's play!"

"I don't think so mister! I won't be getting that monkey if YOU play!" She said, winking at him. Jeremy scoffed.

"Fine, you do it."

"I will!" She said, walking over to the ring toss. A young woman looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey guys. So...game for one?"

"Yes please."

"$3 dollars for 3 tries." The woman said, smiling. Bonnie handed her $3 and grabbed the rings.

"Prepare to be amazed." Bonnie said, winking at Jeremy. She threw the ring out and it hooped itself around one glass bottle.

"Nice! Let's see if you can get the same bottle!" The woman said, smiling. Bonnie threw the ring out and once again, it looped itself around the bottle and fell on top of the first ring.

"Whoa! If you get this third ring around the same bottle, you get one of those!" The girl said, pointing to the stuffed animals, where the monkey was next to an elephant. Bonnie grinned wickedly.

"That monkey is so mine! Look, eyes closed!" She turned on her side and covered her eyes with one hand, then threw the ring out.

"WHAT?" Jeremy exclaimed. Bonnie took that as confirmation and grinned as she watched the third ring land on top of the second and first ring.

"Hey, you are really good at this! So, the monkey, huh?" The woman asked.

"Yup!" Bonnie said, grinning. The woman walked over to the monkey and Jeremy whispered in Bonnie's ear.

"You didn't cheat, did you?" He said wickedly. She shrugged.

"Maybe a little."

"You little-"

"Here you go!" The woman held the monkey out for Bonnie and Bonnie grabbed it, looking at Jeremy and poking her tongue out.

Her finger brushed against the girls hand.

Her head snapped back to look at the girl, a weird feeling creeping throughout her whole body.

A feeling she usually got when she touched a vampire.

"Hey...you okay?" The girl asked.

"Um...yeah." Bonnie cleared her throat, then took the monkey off the girl and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Kay...you want another go?"

"Yeah, I'll try-" Jeremy began.

"No...sorry. Let's go, Jere." She grabbed his hand.

"Okay, have a nice evening." The woman said, smiling. Bonnie looked down and noticed a glint of blue in a ring the girl was wearing. She turned and lead Jeremy away.

"Hey, Bon, what's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"That girl is a vampire."

"What?"

"I touched her and I got this strange vibe off her! And she's wearing a lapis lazuli ring!" Bonnie whispered.

"What do we do?" Jeremy asked her.

"We find Tyler and Caroline and we kill her. She could be a threat."

"Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours Later: End of Carnival<strong>

Bonnie hid behind the truck, her heart racing. Caroline was on the left of her, and Tyler and Jeremy were hiding behind the car on the other side of the lot. They looked over and nodded. Bonnie peeked over the side of the truck and saw the girl walking down the parking lot by herself, searching in her bag.

"She's getting close..." Bonnie whispered. She held her hand out in a fist and Caroline nodded, understanding that it meant not to attack yet. The girl came level with the truck in a matter of minutes and Bonnie nodded. Caroline growled and jumped on top of the truck, then on top of the girl.

The girl growled and rolled Caroline over. Caroline ran at her and she grabbed Caroline, then threw her into the car where Tyler and Jeremy were hiding. Tyler grabbed the girl and punched her in the gut, his eyes glowing golden, but she grabbed him and snapped his arm back behind his back and threw him to the floor. Caroline grabbed the girl from behind and she threw Caroline over her shoulder.

Bonnie could see they were losing the fight, and decided to call the big guns in.

She leapt from beside the truck and looked at the girl menacingly. The girl yelled in pain and clutched her head, falling to the floor.

"Okay, okay! Truce!" She yelled out. Bonnie growled and maximized the pain. The girl looked at her angrily, then gripped her head in pain.

"Truce!" She groaned.

Bonnie was suddenly thrown back into the truck, her own head pounding. She cried out and tried to battle the magic being used against her when suddenly, someone came into the parking lot, helping the vampire girl up.

"Damn...I forgot how stubborn us Bennetts can be sometimes."

Bonnie looked at the woman before her and gasped.

"Lucy?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If anyone is wondering, the song Caroline is singing in the car is "Monster" by Kanye West ft Rick Ross, Bon Iver, Jay Z and Nicki Minaj. The part I used was a snippet of Nicki's verse. I hope you guys remember who Lucy is! haha! If not, she was the witch who was helping Katherine in Season 2, in the episode "Masquerade". Then she betrayed Katherine, and helped them put her in the tomb? Go rewatch the episode if you can't remember :)<strong>


	2. Idea

Chapter Two

** Idea**

"Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"She's with me! Let her go!" Lucy said, placing her hand on the vampire's back. Bonnie immediately let the spell go, and the vampire stood, shaking her head slowly.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I can trust Lucy. She's family." Bonnie said confidently. Lucy nodded, smiling.

"Good call, kid. 'Cause you can trust me. Now listen,we have a way to bring Stefan back. Rosemarie here can help you." Bonnie looked at the vampire, who smiled at her.

"Sorry." Bonnie said. Rosemarie smiled even more widely.

"It's okay, kid."

"So, you can help us get Stefan back?" Tyler asked.

"Sure can. It'll be tough but...we can get rid of Klaus." She said.

Bonnie scoffed.

"No one can defeat Klaus. He's too strong."

"Correct. What you don't know is that Klaus has a sister. A real, full blooded sister."

Shock coursed through Bonnie's body.

"That's impossible."

"Afraid not. His mother had a child with a werewolf, his father, before Klaus. But the child was taken away and given to another family before Klaus's stepfather could find out. The witches never found out about the child, and a curse was never placed on it. It's a true hybrid, stronger than Klaus, and more original then he could ever dream."

"Okay...so where is this true hybrid?" Bonnie asked. Rosemarie smiled.

"You're looking at her." She said, raising her eyebrows. Bonnie stepped back, every instinct in her body screaming to torture the vampire again. She immediately began the spell again. Rosemarie scoffed.

"Come on, Bonnie. You really think that will work against me. I'm immune to your powers. I didn't realize who you were before, so I'm sorry for attacking you. Lucy told me that you were Bonnie mentally, so I pretended to coil under your spell."

"So we can't get rid of you!" Bonnie growled.

"You won't want to. I'm the only person alive who is strong enough to kill Klaus. I am on your side, Miss Bennett. I'm not going to hurt any of you. I want to bring Klaus down just as much as you do."

"We trusted Elijah." Caroline said.

"Yeah, and he ended up betraying us and saving Klaus!" Jeremy said angrily.

"Elijah was different: He was raised with Klaus, and loved him, which is why he could not find it within himself to kill his brother. I have never known Klaus in my entire life, nor does he know of me. To me, killing him will be as easy as drinking blood."

Bonnie glared at Lucy and Rosemarie, unsure of whether or not to trust them. She looked at Caroline, who nodded.

"If she wanted to kill us, she would've by now." She whispered.

"Caroline's right." Tyler said. Jeremy sighed, but nodded.

Bonnie looked at them curtly.

"Fine...I'll take you to Elena and Damon...they'll decide if we can trust you."


	3. Plan

Chapter Three

**Plan**

"Damon!"

Bonnie knocked on the door loudly, banging on it as hard as she could. Damon opened the door, a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes, witch?" He looked at the group surrounding her and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, this can't be good." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up. We have to tell you something."

"Clearly." Damon said, glaring at Lucy. She winked at him.

"We have a plan to bring your brother back." Lucy said.

"Stefan?" They all turned to see Elena at the doorway, her arms crossed. Rosemarie sighed, then began explaining everything she had told Bonnie and the others. Damon growled and jumped on top of her the minute he heard she was a hybrid. She grabbed his neck and slammed him to the floor. He moaned in pain.

"Truce." He choked out. She laughed and let him go.

"Silly vampire boy." She said playfully. Damon got up and glared at her.

"I don't trust you." he said, his eyes narrowed.

"Big surprise." She said, rolling her eyes.

"She's our only chance of bringing Stefan back. Besides if she wanted to kill any of us, she would've by now." Elena said.

"How do we know you really are a hybrid?" Tyler asked. She looked at him and growled. Her eyes turned gold, her fangs protruding. Tyler whistled.

"Yup, she's a hybrid." He said.

"I still say we can't trust you." Damon said angrily.

"Listen to me. I give you my word that I will kill Klaus. Even if it kills me." Rosemarie said. Damon scoffed.

"I know he's planning on raising a werewolf/vampire hybrid army. That can't happen. They'll kill everyone. Take over the world. We can't let that happen. I refuse."

"So what's the plan?" Caroline asked.

"The plan is simple. I'm going to kill him. But I'm going to need some help."

"What do you want us to do?" Elena asked, stepping forward.

"Klaus believes your dead, therefore you're not doing anything. You're staying right here."

"NO WAY!" Elena screamed, running toward Rosemarie. Damon held her back.

"She's right. You and Jeremy stay here."

"Hey she said Elena, not me!" Jeremy protested angrily.

"Damon and Rosemarie are right!" Caroline said. Bonnie nodded, agreeing.

"NO!" Jeremy said angrily. Damon shoved him against the wall.

"We're going to be fighting for our lives! We can't be worrying about the stupid things you and your sister are going to be doing while we're trying to save Stefan!" Damon growled, his teeth clenched.

"LET HIM GO!" Elena begged Damon. Damon let Jeremy go, stepping back.

"Klaus and Stefan are in Wisconsin. I have friends of mine keeping tabs on them." Rosemarie said, picking a spot of dust from her shirt as if nothing had happened.

"Klaus knows nothing about me, so that gives us an advantage. Bonnie, I'll need your help, and Lucy's. She has a spell that will help defeat Klaus. If you'd follow us to practice the spell and learn the words." Rosemarie said, inclining her head. Bonnie nodded and followed Lucy out of the room. Rosemarie entered a different room and closed the door behind them.

"Here." Lucy pulled out a page from a grimoire from her bag, smoothing it and handing it to Bonnie. Bonnie read it thoroughly, again again, then realized something.

"Wait...this spell is to kill all hybrids. This will kill Rosemarie too."

Rosemarie smiled softly at her.

"It's a sacrifice i'm willing to make. I've lived for long enough. I am content with dying."

"But...I don't want you to die." Bonnie said, looking at her sadly. Rosemarie laughed, then winked at Bonnie.

"That's sweet of you, kid! But it's the only way. You and Lucy must join forces to destroy Klaus, and chant that spell. It will take a lot of your power to perform it. It will render all the hybrids within the room incapable of movement, and make them extremely weak. That's when I have to do my part of it. I have to somehow find the strength to remove Klaus's heart from his body and decapitate him. That's the only way he can be killed."

"Then we can quit the spell the minute you kill him! Then you can be saved!" Rosemarie shook her head.

"That will risk bringing Klaus back. It's a chance I cannot take. A chance none of us can take. Besides, there is a small chance I will survive the attack, and I want you to keep going until Klaus's head is removed to ensure he remains dead." She took both their hands in her own.

"I'm asking you, both of you, not to save me if I end up dying. Do not perform any spells of any sort to bring me back. You risk bringing Klaus back as well. Swear to me that you will not save me under any circumstances."

Bonnie looked at Rosemarie sadly, then looked at Lucy. She was crying, but she nodded.

"I swear." Lucy whispered. Bonnie sighed, then looked at Rosemarie.

"I swear."


	4. Goodbyes

Chapter Four

**Goodbyes**

Damon looked over at Rosemarie, who was packing stakes into a dufflebag. He walked over to her as casually as he could.

"So..."

"You overheard our conversation." Rosemarie said simply.

"Of course. Why are you sacrificing yourself for people you barely know?" Damon asked, his eyes narrowed. She laughed.

"Trust me, Damon. I have no ulterior motive. I just don't want Klaus to kill a bunch of innocent people so he can be all high and mighty. I heard you were looking for a way to destroy Klaus, and I certainly can't do it on my own...so why not join forces?"

"Why are you packing stakes when they won't help against Klaus OR Rebekah?"

"They'll help against your brother. THIS..." She pulled out a white oak ash dagger. "Will help against Rebekah."

"Right..." Damon said. He hesitated, then sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I trust you...barely. Like about 0.01 percent."

"Thank you." Rosemarie said, bowing her head.

"Thank you." Damon said, nodding. She smiled at him softly.

"Your welcome."

"Damon, come over here for a second!" Bonnie asked, waving him over. He left Rosemarie and walked over to where Bonnie and Elena were fixing one of Alaric's devices.

"I still think we should go." Elena said angrily.

"It's too dangerous." Rosemarie said from the other side of the room.

"It isn't dangerous for me." Tyler said, stepping forward.

"Oh yes it is. Klaus will rip your heart out without thinking twice. It's not a full moon. You aren't at your full strength."

"I don't want you to go anyway." Caroline said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Why not?" Tyler said, sighing.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I'll be scared for you and worrying about you..."

"And I'll be worrying about you if I stay here!" Tyler said angrily. She put her hands on his face and shushed him as his eyes flashed gold. She touched his forehead with her own, closing her eyes.

"Just...stay here and look out for Elena and Jeremy...knowing them they're gonna find a way to get to Wisconsin, someone needs to keep an eye on them." Tyler sighed, but nodded.

"This mission or whatever...it's gonna be really dangerous, isn't it?" He asked. She laughed softly.

"Probably the most dangerous one we've ever been on." She said gently. He sighed, then nodded.

"Okay. Just...be careful, please. I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said. He kissed her gently.

"I'll look after Elena and Jeremy." He whispered.

"Thank you." She kissed him once more. She looked over at Bonnie and Jeremy who kissed goodbye.

"It's time to go." Rosemarie said softly. They all left Elena, Tyler and Jeremy behind, Caroline closing the door behind her.


	5. Fight

**A/N: Just to clarify, this story is set in an AU and is set before Klaus compelled Stefan to let his emotions go. This is also set before Rebekah came into the picture.**

Chapter Five

**Fight**

"I just got off the phone with a friend of mine. He said Klaus and Stefan are having a feeding frenzy in a warehouse outside Milwaukee. It's abandoned." Rosemarie said, turning in her seat to look at Damon, who was driving.

"Great." Damon said, rolling his eyes. Caroline, Bonnie and Lucy were all in the backseat. Lucy and Bonnie were going over the spell. Caroline was on the phone with Tyler.

"We're about 20 minutes away." Damon said. Rosemarie sighed, but nodded.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked. Rosemarie smiled.

"Just...preparing to die." She said, sighing. Damon looked at her grimly.

"There's absolutely no other way to-"

"No. I have to die. It's the only way."

"I'm sorry." Damon said. Rosemarie laughed.

"I've lived for long enough. I'm okay with dying. It's...it's about time." She said, nodding. Damon laughed.

"I used to feel that way." Damon said. Rosemarie looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I've lived for over 160 years. I always feel like it's about time I died."

"Trust me...160 years is nothing." Rosemarie said. Damon laughed.

"I'm serious. After living for thousands of years...years turn into months...months turn into days...days turn into minutes...It's all very tiring."

"And now..." Damon whispered.

"Now...every minute feels like a second." Rosemarie whispered. Damon sighed, and grabbed her hand in his.

"I'm sorry." He said again. Rosemarie smiled, then looked out.

"There. That's the warehouse." Damon pulled out of the road and hopped out of the car. The others trailed behind him. They tried opening the door and found it locked. Rosemarie grabbed it and pushed against it lazily, and it broke open, the doors slamming to the floor.

They found Klaus and Stefan feeding from two girls, another 10 or so laying around them, dead.

"Damon?" Stefan whispered. Damon ran at him and tackled him to the floor. Stefan growled and they tumbled over the boxes. Klaus growled and ran at Damon. Caroline jumped from on top of a box and tackled into Klaus, growling. Klaus grabbed her and and snapped her neck with ease. He pushed her away and she smacked into the wall and fell to the floor. Klaus ran at her, his hand reaching for her heart.

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie screamed.

Rosemarie ran at Klaus and pushed him to the floor. He spiraled into a box and got up, growling.

"You're strong for a vampire." He said angrily. Rosemarie's eyes flashed gold and she growled.

"That's because I'm not a vampire." She grabbed him and punched him. Bonnie ran over to Caroline, who was unconscious, and Damon was pinning Stefan to the wall. Klaus and Rosemarie were still fighting, both of them laying punches into each other. Lucy watched in horror, unsure of what to do.

Klaus grabbed Rosemarie and slammed her to the floor. She looked over at Lucy, her mouth filled with blood.

"NOW!" She yelled.

Lucy ran over to Bonnie, who got up and grabbed Lucy's hands and they began chanting. A fire erupted around them all and Klaus and Rosemarie fell to the floor, screaming and clutching their heads in pain.

Damon and Stefan looked over at Klaus and Rosemarie and Damon let Stefan go. He ran over to Caroline, who was feebly stirring.

"Damon! What the hell are you doing here! And why did you attack me?" Stefan yelled, helping Caroline up as well.

"Shut up. We're trying to bring you home."

"When this plan fails, he's going to kill us all." Stefan growled. Damon glared at him.

"The plan is foolproof. It'll work."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should do this, Elena?" Jeremy asked.<p>

"They've been gone for 10 minutes. They've got a good lead on us." Elena said, grabbing her jacket. Jeremy looked down at the needle in his hand.

"But...this is Tyler..."

"He'll be fine it won't kill him."

"But-"

"Bonnie is out there, Jeremy! And so is Caroline, and Damon! And Stefan! I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!"

"Alright, alright." Jeremy said, sighing. Elena nodded, then headed to the door. Jeremy hid behind the wall and heard Tyler running toward Elena.

"Elena, get away from the door!"

"Tyler, I have to help them!"

"You can't. Come on, they're gonna be fine."

"Tyler, I'm sorry."

"Elena-" Jeremy moved away from the wall and shoved the needle into Tyler's neck, pressing down. His skin burned as the wolfsbane made contact and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Man I feel bad." Jeremy said sadly.

"Come on, let's go!" Elena hissed. Jeremy sighed and followed his sister out the door.**  
><strong>


	6. And Your World Will Burn

Chapter Six

**And Your World Will Burn**

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!" Damon yelled over the roaring flames erupting around the warehouse. Bonnie and Lucy ignored him, still chanting. Bonnie's grip loosened and Lucy gripped her hand tighter.

"You're a Bennett! YOU CAN DO THIS!" She yelled. Bonnie nodded, and kept chanting.

Klaus and Rosemarie were still clutching their heads, screaming in pain. Klaus looked on the border of unconsciousness. Rosemarie seemed incapable of movement, but somehow she managed. Rosemarie growled, her eyes turning gold. She leapt into the air and slammed on top of him.

"NO!" He roared. Tears glistened in his eyes as he realised what she was about to do.

"I can help you." He whispered. She growled-

And shoved her hand into his chest, breaking the bone.

He gasped, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Don't..." He gasped.

"Goodbye, brother..." Rosemarie whispered. He looked at her with wide eyes, gasping.

"Rosemarie?" He whispered. She faulted, looking at him.

"How do you know?" She whispered.

"Mother told me about you." He gasped. She was looking at him sadly now.

"Let me help you. Together, we can-raise an army of hybrids." He said, nodding. Rosemarie's eyes flashed with anger.

"No."

"Rosemarie-wait!"

She pulled and extracted his heart, then threw it into the fire and grabbed his head, snapping it and ripping it. She threw it into the fire as well, then fell to the floor, her eyes fluttering beneath her eyelids.

Bonnie and Lucy stopped chanting, then fell to their knees, their noses bleeding.

"We did it." Bonnie whispered. Lucy grabbed her hands in her own, smiling.

"Together." She whispered back.

Damon ran over to Rosemarie and went to lift her. She shoved him away.

"Get out." She moaned.

"NO! We're not leaving you behind!" Damon roared. Rosemarie smiled, then waved him away.

"You have...to leave..."

"But you have a chance to survive here!" Damon said. She shook her head.

"Better for...all hybrids to die...no chance...of more appearing..." She gasped.

"No..."

"GO!" She roared, her eyes flashing gold. Stefan grabbed Lucy and Bonnie.

"DAMON!" He roared. He ran out of the warehouse. Damon looked at Rosemarie.

"Go." She whispered. Damon watched her lean back and close her eyes. He went to run out of the warehouse, then caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Caroline!" He ran to her, lifting her into his arms and running out as fast as he could. He caught a blur on his way out.

"STEFAN!" He roared. Stefan stopped before Rosemarie.

"Thank you." Stefan said, leaning down next to Rosemarie. She smiled at him.

"Never let go of your emotions. Always remember the ones you love." Stefan held back tears as he nodded.

"I've done so much though..." He whispered.

"I know...and it will be hard...but its not your fault. Remember that. NOW GO!" She roared. Stefan nodded, looking over at Klaus's body one last time.

He ran out, laughing with euphoria at his freedom.

The warehouse exploded behind him.


	7. Blood Hungry

Chapter Seven

Blood Hungry

Caroline woke with a start, her heart racing.

"Thank god you're okay!" She felt someone hug her, and her vision began to set itself straight. She coughed and looked up-

And saw Elena looking at her.

It took her about two seconds to remember why elena shouldn't be there.

"What?"

She looked around and saw Damon and Stefan helping Bonnie and Lucy up.

"What are you doing here? Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked Elena. She looked at her sadly.

"We...kind of knocked him out with Wolfsbane."

"YOU WHAT?" Caroline screamed.

"We were worried! And we knew Tyler would never let us go!"

"SO YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Elena yelled back.

"Damon get us home, RIGHT NOW!" Caroline growled. She walked over to the car without another word, fuming and glaring at Elena and Jeremy whenever she had the chance.

"Yeah...let's go home." Damon said, looking at the destroyed warehouse sadly.

* * *

><p>"TYLER!" Caroline ran inside the house and found her boyfriend on the floor.<p>

"Oh god, what did they do to you?" She said sadly. He suddenly woke with a start and looked at her.

"Caroline?"

"Oh, you're okay!" She hugged him tightly.

"THEY KNOCKED ME OUT!" He growled.

"Sorry dude!" Jeremy said.

"I'm gonna kill you, Gilbert!" Tyler growled.

"Baby, come on! You're okay, I'm okay! We're all okay!"

"But he knocked me out..." Tyler said sadly. Caroline laughed and kissed him.

"You're still a tough muscle man in my eyes." He smiled.

"Thank god you're okay." He said, hugging her tightly.

Elena took this as a sign that she was off the hook and walked over to Damon, who was looking outside with a glass of scotch in his hands.

"Damon?"

"Is she really dead?" He said, turning around and looking at Lucy and Bonnie. They looked taken aback.

"Who?"

"Rosemarie. Are her and Klaus really..."

"Yes...they're gone, Damon." Lucy said sadly. Damon sighed with frustration.

"Damon, where's Stefan?" Elena asked him.

"He's in the cellar." Damon said, not looking at her. Elena half-ran half power walked down to the cellar. Damon sighed.

"Caroline!" Damon half-shouted. She appeared in the blink of an eye, Tyler right beside her. Jeremy came into the living room three seconds later.

"I hate being human sometimes." He murmured.

"Elena went down to the cellar to see Stefan, keep an eye on her." She nodded, and her and Tyler were gone in another flash.

"Rosemarie didn't deserve to die." Damon said. Lucy sighed and nodded.

"I know...but she knew what Klaus wanted to do. And she couldn't let him."

"How come the most purest people with the most purest hearts...are the ones dying?" Damon asked. Lucy sighed.

"Because the ones with the purest hearts are the ones trying to stop everything else unpure. There needs to be a balance. Always."

"Yeah well...Balancing sucks. Major." Damon said, skulling the rest of his scotch.

* * *

><p>"Stefan..."<p>

"Just stay away from me, Elena!" He growled, slamming into the corner of the cellar.

"Stefan i'm right here. I can stop you if you try anything." Caroline said softly.

"No. You all need to just leave. Go!" He growled again.

"We're not leaving. We did all this to save you!" Elena cried.

"I know, Elena! And I'm so...so grateful. I'm free. But Elena...the bloodlust is still inside me. And all I want to do right now is rip your throat out and drink you dry. The only thing stopping me is Caroline and Tyler." He said, sweat dripping from his face with the effort. Caroline shifted, wincing, but righted herself.

"Stefan, you can do this."

"No, I can't, Caroline! I'm not as strong as you!"

"Yes you are! You're the one who taught me everything I know!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"STEFAN, PLEASE!" Elena cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. Stefan looked at her, sadness in his eyes.

"I can't, Elena! I can't...I can't...control...myself..." He looked at her and suddenly, his fangs protruded.

"STEFAN, NO!"

Caroline ran in front of him and pushed him back. They slammed into the wall and Stefan grabbed Caroline's shoulder and twisted it, growling. Caroline swore loudly, but thrust her fist out. It connected with Stefan's face and Elena heard a crack.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Caroline yelled at Tyler. Tyler grabbed Elena, who struggled against him, but was no match for his werewolf strength.

"STEFAN!" Elena screamed. Caroline slammed him to the floor and went to kick him, but he grabbed her foot and slammed his fist into her knee. It broke, clean in two. Caroline screamed in pain, and fell to the floor, screaming even louder.

"CAROLINE!" Tyler slammed the door and ran into the room.

"Oh god..." Stefan was watching Caroline writhe on the floor in horror.

"No, no, no. I'm so sorry, Caroline! Caroline..."

"It's...okay..." She gasped out, clutching her knee.

"Stay still baby, grab my hand." Tyler whispered. He kissed her forehead, then put his hands on her knee and snapped it back into place. She screamed once more, gripping Tyler's hand for support. Stefan winced at the sound and retreated back to his corner as Caroline healed.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Stefan repeated, rocking back and forth.

"Get me...outside." Caroline gasped. Tyler half lifted, half carried her out and slammed the door behind him, locking it. Caroline looked up to see Damon looking at her in worry.

"You okay?"

"Fine." She whispered, leaning back on the wall.

"We need to just keep him off blood for awhile. Start feeding him the animal stuff." Damon said, frowning.

"You think it'll work?" Elena asked sadly.

"With Lucy and Bonnie with us...yeah. It'll work." Damon said, sighing. Elena nodded and looked at Caroline, who smiled.

"We'll get him back, 'Lena. I promise."

Elena closed her eyes and nodded.

With her friends by her side, they would stop at anything to bring Stefan back.

**THE END**


End file.
